


maruki's ward for abnormal or severe cases

by mopgoro



Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding Kink, M/M, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: In a secluded corner of Maruki's Palace is a ward for "abnormal or severe cases"—people who have difficulty accepting their own desires that would make them happy. Goro decides to investigate it alone and discovers more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705
Comments: 16
Kudos: 317





	maruki's ward for abnormal or severe cases

In a secluded corner of Maruki’s palace is a ward for “abnormal or severe cases”—called that in those exact words. When Joker tells the team to split up and look for treasure, Goro figures that he's spent most of his life journeying through palaces alone, so he doesn’t bother getting a partner to keep him safe and goes alone.

He’s had his eye on the abnormal-or-severe-cases ward for ages. What qualifies as abnormal or severe? In a ward dedicated to fulfilling people’s happiness, is the abnormality in the happiness, or in the patient? If these things could be clarified, further insight into the palace ruler’s cognition could illuminate other paths into the palace.

Goro would rather hurry this palace along, rather than draw this out. He’d be happy to find any shortcut available.

But when he arrives, it’s only a long empty hallway and a front desk cognition. No waiting room, no patients milling about talking about their hopes and desires. The cognition looks up. “Checking in?” it asks, and holds out a clipboard.

“Checking in to where?” Goro asks immediately.

“The ward.” The cognition gestures to a door to its right. Goro tries it. It’s locked. “It’s locked,” the cognition tells him helpfully. “Only registered patients and visitors may enter. Checking in is required.”

Seems like a bad idea. “What is this place? What kind of patients come here?”

“We take patient confidentiality very seriously,” the cognition replies. “That’s information only for those who are checked in.”

“What treatment occurs here?”

“Treatment for abnormal or severe cases,” the cognition replies, once again the epitome of helpfulness.

Goro takes a deep breath. “Fine,” he says. “I’ll check in. Give me the pen.”

He signs his name below a few others he doesn’t recognize. The cognition takes him through the locked door without another word, leading him into yet another empty white hallway.

Loki tears the cognition in half immediately. Goro steps over its body into the hallway.

He probably shouldn’t have killed the cognition, because most of the doors in the hallway are also locked. The hallway doesn’t actually go anywhere; it loops back on itself, meaning it’s just a very long circle embedded with a series of doors. He tries more doors than he cares to count, and finds only one unlocked at the very end of the hallway that leads to an empty room. Even when he doubles back, there are no other available doors except this one.

Well. That’s ominous.

No—he’s been in tough situations before. He’s been in places without exits before. He has Loki. He didn’t operate solo for two years to need to call for back-up at the sight of an empty room.

Goro, cautiously, steps inside. The door closes softly behind him. He tries to reopen it, which it does. So it hasn’t locked itself.

No matter how much Goro scans the room, no threats emerge. Nothing happens.

“ _Welcome to the abnormal or severe cases ward_ ,” says an automated voice from no apparent speaker. “ _Treatment is available for those who have unusual difficulty accepting that which makes them happy._ ”

“Like an unusual desire?” Goro asks aloud. “Something that the person doesn’t want to accept they want?”

 _“Forcible acceptance procedures commence_ ,” says the voice.

As if the white floor has turned porous, two tentacles slide out of the floor and secure him by his legs. Goro summons Loki instantly, only to find that for some reason, Loki won’t come.

Okay. That’s not good.

Goro summons Robin. Nothing happens. He pulls out his sword and slashes one tentacle, but it seems unaffected despite the shadow dust leaking from the open wound. The only response is more tentacles rising from the floor to secure his waist, pin his arms and, despite his strong grip on the handle, wrest the sword out of his hands.

And then the tentacles start to feel him up, and Goro figures it out.

“This is the plot of a cliché porno!” Goro yells angrily at the ceiling. The automated voice doesn’t respond. “ _Fuck_! Fuck you! Get back here—!”

He should’ve known it was something sexual. Who doesn’t have a weird fantasy they would never admit to having on pain of death? He sinks his claws into the tentacles, but they show no reaction whatsoever, only dragging him down to the ground until he’s struggling to even sit upright. Furious, he pulls his wrist to his mouth and sinks his teeth into a tentacle, trying to peel it off.

He’s an idiot, he realizes two seconds later, when the tentacle twists in his teeth and crawls its way into his mouth. It’s maybe the biggest thing he’s ever had in his mouth and it smells weirdly damp, like leftover laundry, and it keeps leaking, spilling all over his chin and face messily. It forces itself against the roof of his mouth, prying his jaw open until he doesn’t have the strength to bite down, and then goes for the throat.

He gags. He can’t help it. Tears collect in his eyes, but the tentacle just shoves past it, until its so deep in his throat that it doesn’t tickle his gag reflex anymore and he can’t breathe at all except the thinnest trickle of air through his nose.

There’s the sounds of a shadow manifesting. Hastur looms over him, its tentacles drifting and already reaching for Goro. Goro screams around the tentacle in his mouth.

Of course it’s goddamn _Hastur_ , with its giant body full of many, _many_ tentacles, and it wastes no time in helping the other tentacles pin him down. What’s up with all the damn tentacles in this palace? Does _Maruki_ have a kink? With the tentacle now thoroughly thrusting up and down his throat, it’s all Goro can do not to panic and to keep breathing through his nose as Hastur and the tentacles start to pry open the latex of the Black Mask outfit.

He realizes that he’s swallowing the tentacles’ liquids straight down his throat when Hastur’s tentacles start to lube him up, slipping easily inside with first small widths, and increasing in size. Hastur thrusts like it’s trying to widen him for—for something, stretching his rim. Goro digs his teeth into the tentacle in his mouth uselessly, trying hard to scream for help around the width as Hastur adds a second tentacle.

The thrusts come faster and harder and then deeper, deeper than Goro is sure that he can take. Deeper than it should. None of Goro’s dildos go that far, and his aren’t short. It’s almost painful, and the tentacles just keep forcing themselves inside—a third, a fourth, thrashing inside and coiling up in bunches. All of them are way past his prostate by now. Pinned down, the tentacle thoroughly reaching down his mouth and dripping fluids directly down his throat, Goro’s whole body shakes with the tentacle’s thrusts inside him. The tentacles keep writhing inside him, like it’s trying to excavate room inside him, or just fuck him all the way through until it comes out the other end in his throat.

And then Hastur’s tentacles swell. Something firm and round presses against his rim, not quite able to make it inside Goro.

Fuck. If this ward is all about forcing Goro to accept what he wants—Goro knows exactly what that is.

Goro thrashes, only for the tentacles to tighten until he’s sure bones with break. The tentacle slams itself against Goro’s inner walls, trying to loosen him enough to fit the egg—the eggs?—inside him. Goro shrieks against the tentacle in his mouth, only to be met with another gush of liquid down his throat, pooling warmth in his head and his stomach. Goro has no choice but to swallow even as he wonders if it’s an aphrodisiac or a sedative.

Maybe he has depraved fantasies. Maybe he’s a degenerate. That doesn’t mean he’s going to just _submit_ to Maruki’s tentacle torture. Goro tightens his ass, trying to prevent the egg from getting inside. Hastur shoves another tentacle inside him, forcibly widening his entrance, and shoves hard.

The eggs come in short liquid bursts, as the tentacle fucks into him hard and then shudders, coming inside him to breed him. Goro’s thighs shake with the strain of trying to break free even as his hips move back desperately, seeking that moment when the eggs rub against his prostate. He feels like he could come untouched every time the tentacles fill him up with another batch of eggs, but he never quite makes it, hovering in this horrible place of almost-but-not-quite coming.

It’s breeding him, Goro realizes. It’s going to fuck him pregnant.

Goro has never been harder in his life when Hastur abruptly dissolves into smoke.

“Crow!” Joker’s voice says, and ice drops down Goro’s spine— _Akira_? What’s Akira doing here? How did he get in here? Akira can’t see him like this, splayed out with his legs spread and covered in slime and full of eggs and so fucking hard and _desperate_ to be filled until he comes…

Goro sluggishly tries to cover himself for modesty, but of course it’s no use. Akira’s holding the mask that must have been Hastur, before he stole the shadow and turned it into one of his personas. He stares down at Goro with the biggest eyes that Goro’s ever seen. “Don’t look at me,” Goro says wetly, even his voice slick with fluids sounding debauched. Akira doesn’t look away in the slightest.

“Holy shit,” says Akira reverently.

Goro tries to cover his face. “Shut up. Get me free of these… restraints.” His own voice sounds breathy and keening. It’s the sort of voice someone uses when they’re just begging to be fucked harder.

Akira undoes the tentacle pinning him to the floor while Goro tries to will his rock-hard erection down. Tries not to think about how the eggs are still inside him, how Hastur didn’t finish what it started. “Are you okay? I came because you weren't responding to Oracle and she said you were here... Crow, what happened?” Akira says.

“I’m fine. I just—"

“ _The abnormal cases ward is for those who have an unusual difficulty with accepting what it is that would bring them happiness_ ,” says the electronic voice. “ _Changing external circumstances to enable people to become happy is entirely common, but abnormal cases usually have an internal resistance to happiness. They may believe they do not deserve it, or have given up on happiness, or are in other ways highly resistant to becoming happy_.”

Goro’s weird kinks aren’t him being in denial of his happiness! He doesn’t need a sexual liberation or whatever! This is just his depraved brain being stupid! “Don’t listen to it, Joker. We have to leave, _now_.”

“ _The abnormal cases ward constructs scenarios to force patients to come to terms with what they want_ ,” the voice goes on.

Akira looks at him immediately. “So this is what you… want?”

Goro grits his teeth. How’s he supposed to admit that fucking _Maruki_ of all people had his most awful, weirdest kink unearthed in a _testing lab_?

“Fine! You win, Joker!” Goro spits out. “I’m a filthy degenerate. Laugh all you want. I’ll fucking kill you again if you breathe a word of this.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” says Akira softly. “Why would I want to share?”

The hunger in his voice is unmistakable. Heat flares in Goro’s gut, and he can’t tell if it’s him or Hastur’s eggs. Goro clutches the slight bulge in his stomach and pants desperately. His cock is so hard pressed against his stomach and this stupid Metaverse outfit doesn’t hide any of it.

“Don’t tell me you’re into this,” Goro spits out.

“Maybe,” says Akira. He kneels down between Goro’s legs, looming over him, and slowly takes his jacket off, revealing those goddamn toned bare arms that keep Goro up at night, thinking about Akira’s biceps holding him up to fuck him into the wall. “You look so good like this,” Akira says softly.

God, Goro wants to jack himself off so goddamn badly, but that seems like an especially depraved thing to do, jack off in front of your rival while he tells you how good you are full of eggs, and Goro isn’t that far gone.

Yet, maybe.

“We have to get out,” Goro says firmly. “Don’t you see what he’s doing? He’s just enticing us to trap us here—”

“We can leave any time. Promise.” Joker summons Hastur again, who immediately resumes feeling up Goro’s body.

Goro claws at the tentacles, trying to peel them off. “You actually want to do this?!”

Akira leans in closer. His hands hover, not quite touching. “I just think you look like you’re having fun. Maybe I think it’d be a shame to just end it here.”

Goro _begs_ himself to say they should leave now anyway. All he gets is curling his fingers into a fist against his thigh. His ass feels so empty without the tentacles inside.

“ _I_ think,” says Akira, “this is actually really hot. And I wouldn’t mind making Hastur keep going. You really want to just end this halfway?”

God, Goro _hates_ this place. First having all his weird sexual depravity discovered by Maruki, and now Akira Kurusu, Goro’s _other_ deepest darkest secret that he jacks off to at night, is offering to make his most niche fantasy a reality… He’s just supposed to say _no_?

“Or maybe you could just walk through the rest of the palace with those eggs inside you?” Akira says.

That sounds _fucking hot_ , actually, which makes Goro blurt out, “Alright!” before he can think. “Alright, fine, just… just get it over with—"

Immediately Akira pulls him onto his knees and slides a hand down his swollen pelvis, pressing against the eggs inside. “Spread your legs,” says Akira, without giving Goro any time to actually do it before Hastur pries his entrance open and thrusts two tentacles in from the start. Goro cries out despite himself, clutches at Akira's arms just to stay up.

Hastur summoned by Akira is even more eager, and the tentacles waste absolutely no time in slicking up his insides, spreading and making room, fucking him so thoroughly that Goro can see the tentacles writhe inside him from his stomach. Akira spreads Goro’s cheeks with one hand, holding him open for Hastur to invade his body. “Just like that,” Akira whispers.

A third tentacle slides inside. They keep bumping hard against the eggs already inside. Goro almost feels queasy with how hard he is. “It’s so much,” Goro gasps.

Akira presses an oddly chaste kiss against Goro’s cheek. A very distant part of Goro’s brain has a meltdown over all those dates with Akira that never went anywhere and _this_ is how Goro’s crush kisses him on the cheek for the first time. “It’s a lot. You’re doing so good. Hold still.”

The tentacle swells, and he can feel the slight bump of the first eggs sliding in, nestling inside one after the other, pushing him full of Hastur’s eggs. Hastur starts to thrust, forcing eggs in when the fit becomes tight.

“You look like you’re pregnant,” Akira whispers. Goro feels cross-eyed at the thought of Hastur forcing its way in, fucking him until he’s knocked up. “You like that?” Akira says. “You like the idea of being bred?”

Goro must be nodding without realizing it because Akira strokes his cock lightly, just teasing it. “I think you’d look so hot,” Akira whispers, “all swollen and pregnant, Hastur fucking you until you’re full of him…”

“God, please,” Goro begs.

Akira doesn’t respond, but Hastur thrusts hard inside him, unloading another clutch of eggs deep inside him, until Goro’s body is shaking with the strain. Muscles he’s never used before spasm, trying to support the weight of his bloated stomach. He can actually hear the sound of all the liquid lubricant moving around inside him.

It’s too much. He’s so full.

Akira lowers him until he’s on his hands and knees, so Goro can support his stomach. “Last bit,” Akira whispers.

“I can’t do it,” Goro hears himself say pathetically. “I can’t, I’m going to break, Joker, I can’t…”

The tentacles stop moving. Goro’s mouth makes a sound like he’s in pain. “No, please don’t stop, please…”

“You want me to keep going?”

Goro nods frantically. The last of the eggs forces its way through Goro’s rim immediately and Goro screams.

For a second, Goro just floats in a hazy space without thoughts. He can barely breathe. His skin is so taut around his stomach. His arms shake with the effort of keeping himself up, but he has no choice. His stomach is too full to lie down.

“Shh,” says Akira softly. Goro has no idea if he’s making noise or not. “You’re so full like this…”

The tentacles twist, then pull out of him completely. Goro can feel the eggs inside him slipping out, and Hastur lovingly pushes it back in, even deeper inside, keeping him packed to the brim.

“Holy shit, Goro,” Akira breathes. “You did so well. You look so good like this, you know that?”

Goro closes his eyes and groans.

“I want to fuck you like this,” Akira says.

Goro’s eyes fly back open. “Wait! It won’t fit,” Goro gasps, panicked.

Akira’s fingers are already pushing inside him, trying to test how much space there is left in him for his cock. Goro swears there’s no more room, but somehow Akira pokes and prods, shoving the eggs even deeper. “You don’t want me to?”

Goro actually wants nothing more than to be speared on Akira’s cock right now, especially like this, all full and bloated. Wasn’t there at one point some part of Goro who wanted to take Akira out to coffee shops and have normal dates? Instead of getting fucked by Akira without even having had their first kiss right after Hastur bred him half unconscious? “I want it,” Goro moans. “I just… I can’t…”

“You can do it,” Akira murmurs. He positions himself behind Goro, holding Goro up by the hips to fuck him doggy-style. Goro can feel the head of his cock nudging against his dripping hole. He can feel Akira’s cock pressing against the _eggs_ , pushing them around on the inside.

Akira eases in slow, careful not to jostle the eggs inside him. Goro collapses on his arms, just barely keeping his swollen stomach up off the ground as he pants into the metal floor. “I can feel them inside you,” Akira says against Goro’s back, as he starts to thrust, just as slow and careful. “You like me pushing them deeper?”

Goro’s entire body is too heavy to even move back against Akira’s thrusts. Blood pounds through his ears. “Shut up,” Goro moans.

Akira strokes Goro’s sides, stretched thin to accommodate his belly, rubbing at the eggs through his skin. His cock drags across Goro’s walls, shifting the eggs inside him to push against his prostate. “You’re so hot like this,” Akira whispers, pulling Goro up by his arms to Goro is sitting upright on his dick. The eggs shift inside him in the new position, stretching him further. “I’m going to cum inside you. Add even more cum to everything else inside. Do you want that?”

Goro slams his jaw shut so he won’t beg for him to do it. Somehow, Akira seems to get the message anyway.

Akira thrusts hard inside him, a little faster. Sluggish, held down by the weight of the eggs inside him, Goro pants open-mouthed, head lolling back against Akira. “Ask me for what you want,” Akira hisses.

“Ngh,” says Goro.

“Tell me what you want or I’ll pull out right now.”

“No!” Goro says desperately before he can think. "I want it, I do, come inside me..."

"Yeah? You want that?"

The last of Goro's shame evaporates. "Breed me," Goro moans.

“Fuck,” Akira pants, thrusting fast and shallow. His hips slap against Goro’s ass every time as Akira forces his way inside, pushes to bottom out even with Goro’s insides so full. “Gonna pump you full of eggs, gonna parade you around swollen full of my kids so everyone knows who knocked you up…"

He shoves so hard against Goro’s body that Goro swears he’s going to break for real this time, then goes still, his cock buried to the hilt and pulsing inside him. Goro can barely feel Akira come inside him with the heat and fullness of the eggs, but he swears he feels a little fuller inside. Akira eases him back on his shaking arms before he pulls out. “You’re leaking,” Akira murmurs, and pushes the cum slipping out back inside. “Keep your hips up. You need to keep my cum inside if you’re going to get pregnant.”

Goro doesn’t respond, just makes pathetic noises along the ground. Experimentally, Akira slides his fingers inside, brushing the eggs mingling with his cum, feeling out all the spots that make Goro’s hips jerk like it’s only mildly interesting.

At some point, Akira jerks him off, but his orgasm is weak and thin, already exhausted from everything else. Cum slips so slowly out of his cock that Akira has to milk it out of him while Goro cries out, shuddering through the longest, most drawn-out orgasm he’s ever had. Goro can feel the eggs pulsing now, growing larger inside him as the eggs mature. Hastur seems enthused with the progress, slicking its tentacles across Goro’s body, waiting impatiently for the eggs to grow.

“Hastur wants to breed you again,” Akira says against Goro’s ear. “It needs more children. Once the these eggs are done, it’ll take them out and let them hatch, and then it’ll breed you again and pump you full of new eggs.”

Goro’s cock hardens against his stomach.

“Hastur wants me to call other shadows. It wants me to let them use you too, since you’re so good at this. You like that?”

He must have nodded without realizing, because Akira grins, pulls Goro’s hips up, slides his cock inside Goro’s abused hole again. “Hold still,” he says. “I don’t want any of the cum from before to slip out. Keep it all in for me, okay?”

By the time Akira cums a second time inside him, Hastur is agitated, pulling at Goro’s limbs with its tentacles. It wraps one around Goro’s face, slides a tentacle across his eyes and nose to feel it out, then explores Goro’s mouth. Goro sucks hard, pulling the tentacle deeper into his mouth and throat, practically drinking down the bitter tang of aphrodisiac. Akira laughs, says something about how eager he is, but Goro can’t hear anything as Hastur starts pulling his limbs back and pins his legs open. Slowly, the tentacles make their way back inside his ass, until there’s two thick tentacles squirming inside him, licking and exploring him from the inside.

Almost tenderly, Hastur pulls the eggs out from him, stretching his rim so wide that his asshole gapes when empty. One by one, the eggs slide free and drop on the ground, still covered in slick. “They’re so big,” Akira says. They are; they must be twice as big as they were when Hastur put them inside Goro. Goro doesn’t know how. He already felt so full from the start; he has no idea how they managed to grow.

“You did so good,” Akira tells him gently. “You grew them so well. Kept them all nice and warm inside you.”

The eggs keep dragging across Goro’s prostate, making Goro’s body shudder every time. Akira jerks Goro’s hard cock at an achingly slow pace, not to make him cum, just to keep him hard and trembling and losing his mind as Hastur pulls the eggs free. He can feel Hastur reaching almost _uncomfortably_ deep to pull out all the eggs, exploring parts of him that Goro is virtually certain do not exist outside Metaverse fuckery. When the last egg finally slips free, the tentacles make sure to scrape him clean from the inside, squirming against Goro’s insides one last time, before finally pulling free and leaving Goro to collapse.

Goro breathes hard, boneless on the ground and cock aching. It’s like Hastur had scooped everything out of him, from the eggs to his thoughts to all his resistance. Hastur pulls his arms around like a doll and Goro doesn’t even try to resist, barely manages to kiss Akira back when Akira pries his mouth open and practically fucks his mouth with his tongue.

Then Hastur pushes its tentacles inside again. When Goro jolts against Akira’s mouth, Akira just pulls Goro’s thighs wider, pulling his legs apart until Goro is almost bent in half. “Don’t relax yet,” Akira says. “I did say that Hastur wanted to breed you again.”

Already Goro can feel the tentacles growing thicker inside him. The telltale bump of an egg pushes against Goro’s rim again. “I can’t,” Goro says weakly. “It’s too much.”

“You don’t have to do anything. Just be good and let it use you.”

The tentacles coil deeper, knotting themselves thickly to make a space inside Goro for the makeshift womb again. Goro doesn’t know how, but he's still painfully hard, and he can’t stop himself from writhing, trying to fit more of the tentacles inside him.

Akira grins. “I’ll be right here with you,” Akira promises. “You can give in.”

Fuck— _fuck_ —to hell with it, Goro thinks. He gives in and nods. Akira kisses him slowly as Goro’s body sags, open and ready to be filled with the new eggs.

Finally, the first egg pushes itself inside him, followed quickly by another, and another, coming fast and hard to make room inside him. Goro cries out against Akira’s shoulder as the tentacles start to thrust, and everything starts all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
